ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY CA, WEBB The Administrative Core will promote networking and exchange between all components of the Program Project. It will identify elements within projects where collaborations can be established to synergize outcomes and intellect. It will disseminate information on current research trends in hypertension and information about regional, national and international meetings. Dr. Webb will be the leader of Core A and supported by Dr. Brands. Both investigators have over 25 years of experience in hypertension research and Program Project management. The Administrative Core has three major responsibilities. The first is to facilitate the various administrative aspects associated with the Program Project: record keeping, scheduling, financial bookkeeping, progress reports, manuscripts, etc. The second is to foster scientific progress and coordination, both between different projects and between program investigators and scientists outside of Georgia Regents University. Finally, the Administrative Core will provide biostatistical and computing resources for each of the projects in the program.